A Heated Interlude
by lovelyhyperchick
Summary: Yuki finds an obstinate Zero in need of blood and events take an interesting turn. This was the beginning of my YukixZero story and it is now a one shot. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I only wish I had invented these characters…that lovely privilege belongs to Matsuri Hino

Authors Note: I would love to get constructive feedback. This is a one shot that I originally planned to use to begin my longer story, but my plans have changed since beginning it and I felt that the placement of the chapter was not right and made Yuki and Zero out of character. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!

…Begin…

"Zero, why didn't you tell me you needed blood?" Yuki looked at him anxiously as he lay on his bed, pale and shaking. His glazed lavender eyes met hers.

"Come on," Yuki spoke again and bent over Zero to pull him up. Suddenly his arms were around her waist and he pulled her onto the bed beside him. Yuki pushed herself up on one elbow to pull the bandage from her neck and shrug off her uniform jacket. Zero reached up and swept her hair away from her neck and rolled onto his side. His irises were starting to change to crimson and the look in his eyes startled Yuki.

"Why do you insist on this when you're afraid of me?" Zero demanded, his voice filled with self-disgust. He couldn't believe he was doing this again.

"I'm not afraid. And I'm not going to let you become a level E," Yuki whispered.

Zero looked at her for a moment longer, trying to persuade himself that he didn't really need to take Yuki's blood. But he could feel his fangs elongating and his eyes were deep red by now, and Yuki could tell that he needed it. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, trying to relax. Reluctantly, Zero's head tilted into her neck, his breath coming out in short, warm puffs of air against Yuki's skin. She smelled like, something amazing, Zero couldn't decide. Finally he admitted that he couldn't wait.

Yuki was watching the moonlight glint on Zero's hair when she finally felt Zero press his fangs against her neck. As he sank them into her skin, as gently as he could, Yuki absentmindedly twirled strands of his hair around her fingers. She softly but firmly held his head closer into her neck as he drank hesitantly at first. Then his arms were around her, pulling her close to him.

Zero slowly pulled away, trying not to let Yuki see him lick his lips clean of her blood. Yuki looked up at him, recognizing the look on his face. When he started to let go of her, Yuki tightened her hold on him and whispered in his ear.

"Just tell me when you need blood Zero, I really don't mind."

"But I do," he answered, his eyes on the small marks on her neck. Her skin felt so silky against his mouth and smelled sweeter than anything he could have ever imagined. Was it really so wrong to want to breathe in that heavenly scent just once more? Or to gently brush his lips along the curve of her neck?

Yuki shivered a little as she felt Zero's lips just barely touch her neck again. He tightened his arms around her and now held her snugly against him, keeping her in his embrace. Yuki let her fingertips trail down the back of his neck and trace over his shoulders.

"Zero," Yuki whispered, turning his face up toward hers. His eyes met hers and her breath caught in her throat. What was he thinking behind that expression? He had never looked at her like that before. As she wondered what he could mean by that conflicted expression, his mouth pressed to hers and all her thoughts seemed to disappear for a moment. When he pulled away the look in his eye was almost desperate as he searched her face. Yuki's breath was coming too quickly and she was shocked at how much she wanted him to kiss her again.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have," Zero started before Yuki pulled his head down to her and kissed him again.

The feeling of Yuki's small hands running down his back was like lighting a fire in his veins. All of his nerve endings were tingling as he pressed closer to her, stroking her sides down to her hips. Yuki shivered when he started tracing circles down her leg, teasing her skin as he nudged the hem of her skirt up just a little. He was soon rewarded with a sigh as he ran his hands over the inside of her leg, relishing the smoothness of her skin. Zero felt Yuki's hands sliding along his sides and over to the front of his shirt. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the curve of Yuki's neck as she began to unbutton his shirt.

Yuki felt like she had never truly walked in her own skin until she had felt Zero's hands tracing over her skin. It felt like Zero had ignited something in the pit of her stomach and all she could think of was how much she wanted to be as close to him as she could get. Trying to hurry yet not fumble over the buttons, Yuki tugged his shirt open and slipped her hands inside. Running her hands down Zero's chest, toward his abs, Yuki heard him moan as her hands brushed along his waistband. Curious and taking his reaction as encouragement, Yuki slowly tugged on his belt until it came free. With that, all of their reservations broke free.

Zero felt Yuki pull his belt off and the realization of what she had just done gave him an idea. Slowly inching his fingers up her hips and under her shirt, Zero started to slide his hand along the inside of her waistband. With his other hand he started to work on the buttons on Yuki's shirt. He felt her breath catch as he softly traced his fingertips up the opening of her shirt. Zero kissed down Yuki's neck and played his hands along her sides as he slipped her shirt from her shoulders.

Zero's hands were pulling Yuki closer to him and she was shocked by the thrill that went through her body to feel his lips on her skin. Yuki pulled his shirt off as well; she wanted to feel his skin against hers so much. Zero's warm breath against her skin as he started sliding her skirt down her hips was making her own breath come in shallow gasps.

"Zero," she couldn't help gasping out loud. Zero's hand brushed past her as he pulled her skirt off completely. Her fingers were shaking as she unbuttoned Zero's pants and pulled ineffectively at them. Zero sat up and pulled them off for her before wrapping her legs around his waist.

Yuki gasped at his motions and then her eyes widened as she felt him hardening against the inside of her leg. Zero groaned into her shoulder as she shifted underneath him, her hips eliciting an even more noticeable reaction.

"Zero," Yuki sighed as he pulled her closer and kissed down her chest, nudging her bra out of his way. Zero ran his hands up and down her back before sliding them down to her waist. His fingertips trailed up and across her chest, gently tracing patterns over her heart and making her shiver. Zero was about to kiss her neck again when a furious voice suddenly erupted in the hallway accompanied by doors slamming open and closed in rapid succession. Yuki's eyes widened in shock and Zero jerked her skirt back up her legs before grabbing his own pants and yanking them on. He shoved Yuki's shirt at her as he searched for his on the bed. Yuki had hers buttoned wrong as he pulled his on and he quickly re-buttoned them, finishing just as the door nearly crashed off the hinges and a livid vampire stood framed by the splintered doorframe. Yuki let out a squeak of shock and a bit of fear as she beheld Kaname-sama glowering at Zero; she hadn't seen him looking this much like his true self since that bloodstained, snowy evening.

"K-Kaname-sama! W-wha..?"she tripped over her words as she watched the dark haired pureblood stalk into the room, his eyes murderous.

"Kiryu," Kaname seemed to growl his name rather than speak it. Yuki slowly swung her legs off the bed and attempted to stand. Zero quickly tugged her back down and stood in front of her.

"Kuran," was his curt reply. Yuki could almost feel the burning heat from Kaname's intense stare.

"Get out." Yuki looked around Zero to see Kaname digging his fingers into his palms, shaking with fury.

"Kaname! What is going on?" there were hurried footsteps as the Chairman Cross came into sight in the hallway. He looked back and forth between Zero and Kaname with an apprehensive look on his face.

"I think we all need to get some sleep now. Zero, are you staying in your room here tonight?" Chairman Cross suggested timidly. Zero tilted his chin in the slightest of nods to the chairman but continued to stare back as Kaname.

"I will be escorting Yuki back to her dorm room presently as I leave for my own, Headmaster," Kaname assured the man as he motioned for Yuki to stand.

"Well then, ah, good night to you all," Cross nervously cleared his throat, obviously wanting them all dispersed before trouble began.

"Good night," Kaname answered and he reached out to take Yuki's arm. Numbly, Yuki stood and went toward him.

"Actually, if it's alright, I was thinking of sleeping in my old room," Yuki whispered, a little afraid of what Kaname would say to her once they were alone.

"I was hoping to speak to you alone about some things," Kaname replied, smoothly whisking her out of the room. Yuki glanced back at Zero before turning to look up at Kaname's face.

"Oh, I suppose," she mumbled worriedly. Kaname waited until they were outside and walking toward the Sun Dorms.

"I know he has been drinking from you," Kaname stopped and stared up at the stars for a moment. Yuki fidgeted with the cuff of her jacket until Kaname caught her hands up in his and pressed them to his lips.

"I can't stand the thought of someone drinking from my dear girl. He will never do it again." Kaname's words dropped from his lips like an oath and Yuki shivered at the intensity in his voice.

"His time as your shield may soon be over."

…Chapter End…

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it and I would be immensely pleased if you left a review!


End file.
